Retego Me Corcordis
by tojikomi
Summary: A DracoHermione manon fic on PoA: Their slightly gritty romance. Their relationship is a lot deeper than snide comments and a punch in the face... First chapter: there growing ohysical attraction. please review if you like it.


**A/N:hey. This is my first fanfic: the slightly gritty teen romance between Draco and Hermione in their third year of Hogwarts. Hope you like it. The complete manon is sitting in my hard drive waiting to be uplaoded here to churn your interest in its whole glory… please read and review. Thanks.**

**Ahem. The mandatory disclaimer: I disclaim. The books are cool; so are the movies… but I don't own them. I'm not so sure about the storyline though… please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Retego Me Corcordis**

**"Potter," he whispered, his voice ringing with delight and malice. "Potter!"**

**Harry Potter turned around to his rival's heinous grin.**

**"You fainted," Draco Malfoy whispered gleefully, his Slytherin group sniggering. "I mean you actually _fainted_?"**

**"Shove off Malfoy," said Ron, as he disgustedly turned back to his dinner, shoving Harry on the back to do so himself. The Slytherins burst into laughter as they returned to their huddled degradation of Potter and Weasley. Malfoy sneered at the latter's backs before averting his attention back to his group, his eyes unnoticeably passing over Hermione Granger, catching the equally inconspicuous scolding her deep brown eyes shot him as he turned his back to the Gryffindor table.**

**"Ignore him Harry, just ignore him." he heard her say.**

**He smirked to himself._ I missed you too, Granger._**

** + **

**Green-clad students headed down towards their dungeon dorms, the third years particularly lagging behind the rest of them, laughing at Zabini's dramatic swooning fit.**

**"Gods, I would have given anything just to be there and see that dementor scare Potter," Zabini laughed, getting up from his sixth performance. "That would have been some show, eh Malfoy?"**

**"Yeah. I wouldn't mind seeing poor Weasel-bee's expression either," Malfoy sneered. "'Shove of' he said. Probably wet himself just like Potter did."**

**The Slytherins laughed as they rounded a corner, Malfoy and Zabini heading the conceited pack.**

**A little while later into their excursion to their dormitory, Malfoy trailed behind telling them he thought he dropped something and went to get it back.**

**"I'll be waiting for you Draco!" shrieked Pansy, still snickering from Zabini's tenth go.**

**Draco turned round towards the empty stretch of dungeon behind him, absolute revulsion on his face as he strode on. He switched to a swift run as he turned a corner, heading towards the place where he was sure someone was indeed waiting for him.**

**He didn't want to believe it at first. He did, after all, just see the peeping head out of the corner of his eye as he was passing... _this _corridor... But how he wished he were correct. He wouldn't admit it though. He strode to the very end of the corridor, and sure enough she was there, standing impatiently waiting for him, her arms crossed over her chest looking rather upset.**

**Malfoy couldn't resist. Pansy's disgusting voice was still ringing in his ears.**

**The girl opened her mouth as he advanced on her but before she could say anything, Draco had swept her off her feet into a firm embrace and pressed her against the wall, taking advantage of her parted lips and kissed her with all his suppressed longing for her over the summer apart. He lost herself in her soft warmth, holding onto her more firmly as he felt her body suddenly relax at the feeling of him so close to her. He gently nipped her lower lip and she opened it with a quiet moan, granting him passage and he entered her. She tasted so amazing...**

**Draco deepened the kiss, a hand trailing up as his fingers found their place buried deep in her hair, the other hand down to her waist as he pulled her closer. The girl flustered a bit at how well he kissed her.**

**"Mmm... Mmm, Ma—Malfoy!" she caught her breath, abruptly ending their romp against her stronger feeling.**

**She looked at the slightly annoyed face of the boy holding her.**

**"What?" Draco said.**

**She frowned, pushing him away.**

**"If you ever do that again," she said angrily. "I am going to hit you so hard you would—"**

**"Regret it? Regret you? Surely not," he smirked, annoyed. "Tell me then, what is so important, Granger, that you snuck out from your ruddy Gryffindor Owlery to here?"**

**She glared.**

**"To show you something," she took his hand and pulled him towards a heavy iron-framed door.**

**"What is this about Granger?" he frowned impatiently when they reached it. "This doesn't open. It's a disappearing door."**

**And sure enough, it started fading away.**

**"Retego Mecorcordis." Hermione whispered, pointing at the vanishing iron lock with her wand. It slowly materialized back. She pushed the door open, ushering Draco to follow her inside the room.**

**"What is this place?" he asked.**

**"Nothing yet," Hermione answered lamely. "I just put it in a few moments ago."**

**Draco turned to her. "This is some powerful magic, Granger."**

**"What are you implying Malfoy?" she challenged.**

**He stared at her.**

**Hermione knew this look; irritated and determined. There was only one other time Draco looked at her like that. She suppressed a smile. How she loved it when he couldn't say anything. **

**Draco looked away.**

"**Well done." he said simply. He headed toward the door. "Tomorrow then?"**

**He looked back for her answer. In an uncontrollable rush he moved in on her for one last time, put a hand on her waist and kissed her neck. Hermione blushed at the new sensation. She looked at him and smiled when she saw Draco flushed as much as she was, apparently not knowing what willed him to kiss her there either.**

**Draco regained his composure as he saw what his lips to her neck did to her. He smirked away his wonder and stole a kiss from her lips.**

"**Well done." he murmured in her mouth.**

** + **

**A/N:Once again, I hope you like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I am but a meager greenhorn…**


End file.
